


Mirror! Mirorr!

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Art, Long Hair, Lust, M/M, Rough Sex, Scars, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приключение "по ту сторону зеркала" иногда надолго лишает сна. Особенно, если у этого приключения не кроткий нрав и глаза убийцы. Впрочем, и тому, кто получил более покорного попутчика придется не сладко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Перепутье (часть 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Midnight_Guest  
> МакКой ST TOS, Чехов ST XI, замена с миррорной версией происходит целиком (с телом) Изначально это должна была быть параллельная зарисовка к истории Лони http://mccoy-chekov.diary.ru/p153905504.htm, но затем мы разошлись в продолжении после того, как я увидела арт der BudaiIka к фику "Оазис", с миррорным длинноволсым Чеховым

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт: llavella

Лишь стоит по прозрачности стекла  
Серебряной ладонью провести...  
Искусство так рождает зеркала, -  
Чтоб каждый мог себя в них обрести...

Мы верим им и тянемся вперед...  
Иллюзия скрывает тени зла,  
И наш двойник кривит в усмешке рот...  
У нас воруют души зеркала.

И так легко порезаться о край,  
Об острый край, и остается боль,  
И шепчут зеркала: "Не разбивай!.." -  
В нас заменяя холодом любовь. (с) Rain

 

 

\- Капитан, ионная буря закончится через 3,8 часа.  
– Спасибо, Спок. Рассчитайте время возвращения, – Джим устало трет переносицу. Он не уверен, что поступил правильно.  
«Наиболее оптимально» – по версии первого помощника. «Оптимально» – формулировка для доклада, но ее недостаточно для совести Кирка. Отправить Боунса в одиночку на незнакомую планету, а самому улететь черт знает куда, чтобы доставить скоропортящуюся вакцину – самая ужасная идея, посещавшая эту голову. «Он не один», – поправляет его опустившаяся на плечо горячая ладонь вулканца, – «С ним пятеро человек из службы безопасности и Чехов».  
«Ха», – смеется в ответ Кирк. – «Весьма существенный аргумент».  
– Рассчитайте ориентировочное время возвращения на орбиту, Сулу.

Первыми погибли Вильнс и Крэг, следом за ними еще трое, чьи имена МакКой уже не мог вспомнить. Их благотворительная миссия лопнула, как мыльный пузырь на горячем подоконнике. Лопнула, оставив после себя запах мыла и радужную пленку. И теперь по стенам и полу прыгают такие же радужные зайчики.  
«Я определенно сойду с ума», – думает он, – «или от галлюцинаций, или от тишины».  
МакКой оттирает песок со сбитых ладоней и думает о том, что могло быть и хуже. Руки – первое, за что Боунс обычно переживает. Они – главный инструмент врача. План «спаси себя сам» предполагает их наличие, можно даже сказать, необходимость. Впрочем, сегодня вытягивать из этой передряги предстоит не только себя. У стены лежит последний спасшийся в этом безумии. Чехов молча глядит куда-то вверх просто потому, что больше некуда.  
Время тянется как мокрый кожаный шнурок, медленно и неотвратимо, чтобы так же мучительно долго сжиматься на их шеях. Доктор смотрит на мальчишку и отчаянно пытается вспомнить. Вспомнить, как выглядит их энсин. Кажется, у их Паши большие наивные глаза, кудрявый беспорядок на голове, нежная кожа и по-девичьи хрупкое телосложение. Боунс точно помнит, что тот гений, весьма далекий от реального мира.  
Этот – нет. Тот, кто делит с ним укрытие, меньше всего похож на милого мальчика, легко вгоняемого в краску и всегда готового помочь. У этого Паши вместо кудряшек высокий хвост, шрам на шее, и он жилистый, как русская борзая. От его ухмылки холодеет внутри. Но он вызывает интерес.  
«Как новая мутация старой инфекции», – думает МакКой. И снова вспоминает того, другого, «их» или даже «его» Чехова.  
«Молчание сведет меня с ума», – приходит к выводу доктор и прерывает тишину.

– Так Энтерпрайз - исследовательский корабль? – шипит энсин, когда Леонард пытается снять с него рубашку, бурую от крови.  
– Да. Идем туда, куда еще не ступала нога человека, – хмыкает доктор. Негласный девиз впервые кажется по-детски наивным. Но Чехов не смеется. Происходящее с ними похоже на сюжет плохого приключенческого романа.

Начало истории безобидно и банально. Ухура сообщает о сигнале SOS с маленькой населенной планеты. Капитан мгновенно рвется в бой, забыв о безопасности и осторожности. И Леонард к собственному ужасу предлагает возглавить группу энтузиастов, чтобы помочь пострадавшим.  
– Мирная колония аграрного типа развития, – информирует перед отправлением Спок.  
– Ничего страшнее кучки крестьян с вилами нам не грозит, – по-своему успокаивает МакКой Джима.  
Сейчас ошибка в безупречных знаниях и логике вулканца кажется почти забавной. Но жестокая перестрелка первых минут не располагала даже к иронии. Пострадавшие нашли их сами, не став разбираться кто перед ними – друзья или враги. Неожиданная атака лишила Боунса всего отряда. Они проиграли бой, так его, по сути, и не начав. Вдобавок он получил кого-то весьма похожего на Чехова, вместо того, что спускался вместе с ним с корабля. О том, что это тот же мальчишка, только из зеркальной вселенной, он узнал позже.  
«Видимо, виноват транспортатор», – вынес приговор доктор. Он всегда говорил, что мир обязательно с ним поквитается, но не ожидал, что так скоро.

Засохшая грубой коркой кровь намертво соединяет форму и кожу Чехова. Без воды, желательно горячей, не справиться, поэтому приходится прибегать к крайним мерам. Боунс срезает одежду тонкими полосками, как если бы снимал кожицу с фрукта. За броней ткани – экзотический сад. Синие, желто-зеленые и бордовые цветы поврежденных тканей не оставляют на его теле живого места. Но заботит МакКоя другое – пуля. Она застряла в плече, а он давненько не сталкивался с таким раритетом. Видимо, придется резать.  
Все, что осталось от медицинского набора, лежит в сумке. Боунс точно знает, что у него есть антисептик, некое подобие скальпеля, зажигалка из кармана краснорубашечника, и нет обезболивающего.  
Дилемму между «правильным» и «логичным» решает сам пострадавший.  
– Жалость – это не по-врачебному, – цедит сквозь зубы Чехов. – Режьте уже, это не так страшно.  
Их ситуация не богата не альтернативы.  
– Прикуси, – МакКой снимает свой ремень и протягивает Павлу. - Твой крик – последнее, что нам нужно.  
Отрицать бессмысленно.  
Они прячутся в крохотной пещере - девять на десять шагов, зализывают раны и ждут возвращения Энтерпрайз. Точнее ждет Леонард, а Чехов недолго кривится от боли и ухмыляется, когда мужчина рассуждает, что уровень вооружения не сильно близок к аграрному, но быть проткнутым киркой или вилами было бы неприятней.  
С каждым часом, что они невольно заперты вместе, Боунс все меньше видит в этом мальчишке их навигатора. Даже черты лица, показавшиеся сначала знакомыми, на деле оказываются резче и взрослее. Но он все равно продолжает думать о нем, как о мальчишке. Наверное, в силу привычки.  
Сидя друг напротив друга, они много говорят. Не то, чтобы доктор был хорошим собеседником, с его манерой искать во всем негативные стороны, или этот Павел, напряженный, будто ожидающий удара, но получается весьма неплохо. МакКой слушает об Империи и о тех, кого Чехов называет именами его друзей. Ему даже начинает казаться, что его жизнь не так уж и плоха. Он крутит в пальцах вынутую из плеча пулю и думает о том, что после записи в Звездный Флот, его медицинский опыт стал куда разнообразнее.  
– У тебя быстрая реакция, - констатирует МакКой. – Повезло, что поймал только одну пулю.  
– Она была ваша, – Чехов слегка кривит губы.  
– Спасибо, – теряется Боунс.  
Тишина ложится плотным покрывалом на плечи. Сразу и не поймешь, вслушиваются ли они, ожидая погони, или просто нечего больше сказать. Боунс размышляет о том, что перевязывать рану Павла пришлось своей рубашкой. Порвать не получалось, и он щедро пожертвовал ее целиком. Теперь острые камни немилосердно царапали спину. А еще о том, что проявив изрядную долю фантазии, гримасу на лице юноши можно признать за улыбку. Не умеющий улыбаться Чехов - это неправильно.  
Леонард старается не думать о мальчишке, об их мальчишке, что сейчас где-то в другой реальности, рядом с людьми, которые точно не станут ему помогать. И это в лучшем случае. А в худшем… в худшем им, возможно, некого будет возвращать обратно. Он абсолютно уверен, что когда их найдут, Спок придумает что-нибудь. Этот остроухий гоблин не может не придумать, так же, как Джим не может их не спасти. В этой вселенной свои законы и свои постоянные.

– У тебя много шрамов, – говорит вслух доктор. Тишина беспокойная, и ему почти все равно, на что ее менять. – Если захочешь, я могу их потом убрать.  
Боунс разглядывает плечи и грудь мальчишки, покрытые тонкой белой сеткой. На фоне такой же алебастровой кожи ее почти не видно. Молчание Чехова едва ли стоит принимать за «да». «Это только из благодарности» – оправдывает свой порыв МаКой.  
Ему хочется провести ладонями по оголенным плечам мальчишки, по шее, спине, пояснице, чтобы почувствовать штрихи рубцов кончиками пальцев. Он старается не задумываться «зачем».  
– Почему ты не избавишься от них? Думаешь, шрамы украшают мужчину? – спрашивает доктор, гоня прочь дурные фантазии.  
– Они мои. Когда у тебя нет ничего, сгодятся и шрамы, – Павел разминает затекшие ноги и плечи. Это заставляет Леонарда беспричинно облизнуть губы.  
И снова тишина.

– Нужно сменить повязку, – замечает доктор. – Но у нас уже нет ни одной мало-мальски чистой тряпки.  
– У нас вообще ничего нет, – поддерживает бесполезный разговор Чехов. Ему тоже скучно.  
– Давай хоть посмотрю как плечо.  
Павел приподнимается, давая МакКою больше места для маневров. И, что удивительно, не кривится. Значит, боль поутихла, и рана уже не беспокоит, насколько может не беспокоить простреленное плечо.  
Боунс откидывает пушистый хвост мальчишки на спину, чтобы тот не мешал. Его волосы жесткие и пахнут травой, будто он долго лежал на свежескошенном поле.  
Чехов спокойный и послушный в руках доктора. Он даже разрешает тому обработать мелкие порезы и царапины, хотя еще несколько часов назад отмахнулся от этого предложения как чего-то постыдного.  
– Я привык доверять своим пациентам, команде, капитану, – невпопад откровенничает МакКой, возвращая повязку на место. – Но я не дурак, Паша, - короткое имя доктор протягивает так, будто произносит впервые. – Не настолько, чтобы отдать тебе единственный нож.  
Быстрым движением он выкручивает тонкие запястья Чехова, стараясь не причинить вред прооперированной руке и пресекая попытки дотянуться до желаемого.  
– Впрочем, хорошая попытка. Я почти поверил в твое смирение, – Боунс не обижен, ничуть. Он ожидал чего-то подобного от человека, в мире которого любое поражение означало смерть.  
Энсин молчит. Его дыхание сбилось, и губа прокушена до крови. Кажется, Леонард не рассчитал и зацепил больное плечо.  
– Но не волнуйся, я уверен, нас скоро вытащат отсюда, – заверяет мужчина.  
– Сладкая ложь, – качает головой мальчишка.  
МакКой и сам с трудом верит.

Ночь настигает их неожиданно, будто зверь, готовый схватить свою добычу. Холодает. Вначале слегка, и Боунс с тоской смотрит на пожертвованную во благо медицины рубашку, затем настолько, что становится слышно, как стучат зубы Чехова. Он жалеет, что под рукой нет фазера, чтобы нагреть пару камней. Такими темпами до утра они успеют покрыться тонкой коркой льда.  
\- Иди сюда, - доктор хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. – Будет теплее.  
Кроме того, что этот Чехов ловкий и хитрый, он еще и умный. МакКою, готовому убеждать мальчишку в логичности своего предложения, неожиданно ничего не остается, кроме как обнять подсевшего Павла за плечи. Еще несколько минут они устраиваются удобнее в этом каменном мешке. Спать рядом с затаившимся хищником Леонард не решается.

Следующий удар не заставляет себя долго ждать. Чехов неожиданно прижимается к нему всем телом, как котенок, ищущий тепла, ласки и защиты. Чужие губы уверенно скользят по груди мужчины вверх к беззащитной шее. Теплый язык касается вначале кадыка, потом подбородка и затем берет в плен губы доктора. Поцелуй похож на глоток бренди – горячий, почти обжигающий, пьянящий. Жар этих объятий почти невыносим. Но МакКой не дает себе права насладиться ими. Он отталкивает энсина и осматривается в поисках оружия. Рукоятка того, чем Леонард еще недавно заменял скальпель, выглядывает из сумки.  
\- Слишком грязные приемы, Чехов, - сплевывает Боунс, будто это поможет избавиться от сладкой горечи на губах. – Тебе это нужно? – он достает нож. – Ради него ты готов на все?  
Взгляд исподлобья внимательный и очень опасный. Это не его поле, понимает доктор, он не знает правил, по которым здесь играют.  
\- Так забирай. Делай, что хочешь, только оставь меня в покое, - мужчина кидает оружие к ногам мальчишки.  
Он не может объяснить, почему ему так резко становится тоскливо. Настолько, что это чувство пересиливает инстинкт самосохранения. Павел не шевелится. Он все так же сидит, готовый напасть, только взгляд у него странный. Удивленный.  
Боунс облокачивается на холодные камни, намереваясь уснуть или хотя бы забыться. Кажется, убивать его пока не намерены.  
\- Так просто, док? – подает голос Чехов. – Мне только и нужно было, что поцеловать вас?  
Затаенный смех в таком знакомом и одновременно чужом голосе режет тупой бритвой.  
\- Заткнись, - цедит МакКой. - Мне просто надоели твои игры. И очень хочется спать.  
Он поворачивается на другой бок и чувствует, как обнаженной спины касаются холодные пальцы энсина.  
\- Какая безнадежно глупая вселенная, - шепчет тот куда-то в затылок мужчины. - Какие слабые люди, неспособные получить, чего желают, – чужое дыхание щекочет его висок. – Почему просто не сказать, что вы меня хотите?  
Все слова, что говорит сейчас Чехов, похожи не мелкую дробь. И, кажется, их достаточно, чтобы заполнить хотя бы один патрон. Где-то четвертый калибр, как раз на лису.  
\- А если я не хочу? – выдыхает МакКой, разворачиваясь лицом к мальчишке. Это вызов, который он принимает.  
\- Ложь, - смеется Павел.  
И Боунс согласен. Крыть нечем. Ему всегда нравился «их» Чехов – скромный и улыбчивый до невозможности. Его хотелось оберегать и защищать от этого безумно глупого мира и жестоких людей. Даже такому прожженному цинику, каким он себя считал. Подойти и сказать об этом было уже выше его сил. Но запретить хотеть не мог никто. Иногда, после пары стаканов и разговора по душам с Джимом, он почти решался. Но уверенность всегда таяла где-то в лифте, и МакКой возвращался к себе в гордом одиночестве. Мысль о том, что мальчишке может понадобиться старый разведенный мизантроп, заставляла грустно улыбнуться. Но мечтать он себе все равно позволял. Преимущественно перед сном.  
Все, что объединяло мальчишку, чьи руки сейчас исследовали грудь и спину МакКоя, и их навигатора - это одно на двоих имя, светлая кожа и тонкие пальцы. Даже голос у этого Чехова был чуть ниже и с хрипотцой.  
\- Доктор, да я как посмотрю, вы безнадежны, - невинный поцелуй в висок, затем еще один в переносицу. - Это слабость, доктор. Любовь – это слабость. Нужно брать, что хочешь, и не думать, доживешь ли ты до утра, чтобы пожалеть о содеянном.  
Леонард не сопротивляется. Он знает о своей болезни, своей страсти, своей хронической нехватке Чехова, и сдается. Теплые губы оставляют на его шее темные тавро поцелуев, в то время как пальцы расстегивают штаны, забираются под пояс, тянут, оголяя чувствительную кожу, сметая миллионы «так не должно быть» и «невозможно».  
Наверное, это правильно, убеждает себя Боунс. Его разгадали. Как ребус, как шифр, как кроссворд, забытый в комнате отдыха. Это правильно – подарить хоть немного любви тому, кто даже не понимает ее ценности. Только вот о ком из них двоих здесь идет речь – непонятно.  
Мальчишка, так откровенно себя предлагающий, неожиданно на мгновение становится похож на его Пашу. Когда на его щеках появляется яркий румянец, МакКой не в силах больше сдерживаться. Он усаживает Чехова к себе на колени и целует так, как всегда того хотел. В ответ мальчишка впервые смеется. По-настоящему. И выгибаясь в его руках, настойчиво трется бедрами, так, как Леонард не осмеливался представить ни в одной из самых дерзких фантазий.  
Чехов прекрасно целуется, профессионально делает минет и очаровательно ругается по-русски, когда доктор берет его на холодном жестком полу.  
Боунс безнадежно пьян и так же безнадежно счастлив.  
До утра еще целая жизнь.

Когда они, наконец, поднимаются на борт Энтерпрайз, МакКой не может сразу понять, отчего на лицах команды такое неприкрытое удивление.  
– Доктор, а где Чехов? – первым подает голос Спок.  
– Я за него, – улыбается Павел.

– Я возвращаюсь, – говорит энсин, едва его плечо заживает.  
Леонард не готов признать, что отчаянно надеялся избежать этого разговора. Хрупкие, едва появившиеся завязи какого-то робкого и нежного чувства безжалостно сметены одной фразой.  
– Вы не хотите, я вижу, – мальчишка целует его жадно, без стеснения. Его губы привычно горчат имбирем. И Боунсу все равно, что в соседнем кабинете сидит сестра Чепел и может в любой момент их увидеть.  
– Я сильнее, чем кажется. Но ваш Чехов… он не выдержит. В нашем мире знают, как сломать человека.  
МакКой молчит.  
– Ну же, спросите, хочу ли я возвращаться в свой персональный ад, узнав, что все может быть иначе?  
Он говорит слишком правильные вещи, и доктору опять нечем крыть.  
– Каков ваш МакКой? – эта тема кажется ему более нейтральной. Выбирать не из чего.  
– Он ужасен, – кривит губы Павел и ничего больше не добавляет. Да и не нужно. Все кажется понятным и очевидным.  
– Тебе он нравится, – это даже не вопрос, доктор не слеп и тем более не глуп. – И ты отдал бы ему свое сердце.  
– Слишком романтично, – качает головой Чехов. – Мое сердце ему ни к чему. Впрочем, даже предложи я тело, он наверняка пустит его на опыты. Не слишком похоже на взаимность.  
МакКой обнимает мальчишку, зарываясь пальцами в его рыжие волосы, распуская их по плечам и как-то совсем уже по-глупому целуя.  
– Возможно, слишком поздно, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя, ты сам понимаешь. Может, нет, – Чехов отстраняется, разрывая объятья. – И спасибо. Доверие, доктор, это больше, чем секс. Это то, что я никогда не смог бы получить. Спасибо за подарок, – и он уходит.  
С прямой спиной и вздернутым подбородком. Наспех собранный хвост распадается огненной волной. Он уходит, так и не обернувшись. И пусть этот Чехов – «совокупность излишнего ума и подлой хитрости», и о таком, как он, не плачут. Пусть их Паша и растопил бы сердце даже того, другого Боунса, которое давно сдано в банк органов или выкинуто за ненадобностью. Но Леонарду не хватает сил попрощаться навсегда.

– Здравствуйте, – улыбается энсин.  
Сердце МакКоя пропускает удар и со следующим гонит по телу уже не кровь, а странную настойку из горечи и фатума. В медотсеке на кушетке, болтая ногами, сидит Чехов. Кудрявый юноша с ясными глазами. Его улыбка правильная, как никакая другая, – оба уголка губ приподняты и видна полоска зубов. Настойка течет все медленнее, норовя закончить свой путь не то внизу живота, не то в самом сердце.  
– Здравствуй, Павел, – еще один «вдох-выдох», никому не нужный «вдох-выдох». По крайней мере, не ему. – Паша…  
И юноша снова приветливо улыбается.

Вкус имбиря исчезает с губ спустя несколько дней с утренней чашкой кофе. Вместе с ним исчезает и надежда.


	2. Перепутье (часть 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт: der BudaiIka

 

Несколько недель ему кажется, что нет ничего. Нет надежды, нет смысла. Что его сердце кануло в небытие вместе с мальчишкой, чьи волосы пахнут травами, а губы – имбирем. И вместо сердца у него теперь стимулятор, симулятор с давно истекшим сроком годности.  
Он не замечает, когда все меняется. Рим был построен не за один день. Осколки его чувств, бережно хранимые как память и напоминание, враз оказываются ненадежными мартовскими льдинками. Они незаметно тают, и однажды исчезают совсем.

Вначале МакКой почти не разговаривает. Точнее, говорит что-то вроде «подайте трикодер» или «разрешите пройти». Но разве этого достаточно? Он перестает вести пикировку со Споком, отравлять жизнь окружающих своим ворчанием и никак не реагирует на провокации Джима. Кирк грозится то спуститься на планету без прививки, то выйти в открытый космос без скафандра. Расшевелить доктора все равно не удается.

Когда в лазарете появляется Чехов, Боунс не помнит. Кажется, он приносит коробки с медикаментами со склада. Большие и неудобные при переноске, они едва не выпадают у него из рук, и доктор впервые за эти недели бурчит:  
– А не убрались бы вы отсюда по добру по здорову, Чехов, – и это уже заметный прогресс.  
Павел не спорит и уходит, на прощание привычно улыбнувшись.

В следующий раз энсин приходит просто так и тут же кидается помогать сестре Чепел. Мучительно долгий час, сидя за компьютером и игнорируя окружающих, МаКой может слышать звонкий мальчишечий смех. Павел рассказывает что-то забавное, а доктор едва держит себя в руках. Перед глазами калейдоскопом проносится то, от чего он так безнадежно бежит. Как на погоду ноют старые раны.  
– Вам нечем заняться, Чехов? – интересуется Боунс, не выдержав этой пытки.  
– Я попросила его мне помочь, – заступается Кристина.  
– Уже ухожу. Простите, – прячет глаза Паша и тихо удаляется. Медсестра укоризненно качает головой.

– Боунс, я тут Чехова к тебе отправил. Он дошел? – интересуется с мостика Кирк.  
В лазарете тихо и пусто, если не считать за собеседника полупустую бутылку бренди.  
– Нет. Что случилось?  
– Фиг его знает, – привычно игнорирует протокол и формальности капитан. – Может, заболел. Но выглядит неважно.  
Запущенная простуда заставляет мальчишку проваляться в лазарете несколько дней. МакКой чувствует себя виноватым. Но извинятся и не думает. Скорее всего, Павел просто старался не попадаться ему на глаза, и вот результат.  
Когда Чехов не спит, а доктор не занят пациентами, энсин пытается с ним говорить. В ответ Леонард только молчит.  
– За что вы меня так ненавидите? – не выдерживает Чехов, и Боунсу становится стыдно. Он не знает, как объяснить это мальчишке. Как сказать, что всему виной тот, другой Паша. Который воплотил его фантазии. Заставил снова быть счастливым. Дал почувствовать себя почти нужным. И ушел. Там, где мог бы вырасти сад, осталось только пепелище. Он не хочет откровенничать. Но вымещать на энсине свои обиды глупо и совсем уж недостойно.  
– Нет, не ненавижу, – отрицает МакКой.  
– Вам просто больно видеть меня, – грустно кивает Чехов. – Я понимаю. Вы смотрите на меня, а видите его.  
– Прекратите, – обрывает доктор, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. – Я не намерен это обсуждать. Не лезьте не в свое дело.  
Паше остается только молча уткнуться в подушку.

Что-то меняется в тот момент, когда Леонарда отвлекают от его привычного дежурства в компании журнала и стакана бренди, тихие стоны. Следом пищат датчики. Он помнит, что сейчас в палате только один пациент. Чехов вертится на кровати, иногда выгибаясь. Причем так, что доктору кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и он свернет шею. И шепчет. В общей какофонии мужчина может разобрать только «нет» и свое собственное имя. Ему не хочется знать причин. Не хочется думать о том, что этот мальчишка тоже побывал в зазеркалье. Что его путешествие, возможно, едва не стало смертельным. Он никогда не поднимал этот вопрос, предпочитая неведенье. Так можно позволить себе думать, что все по-прежнему.  
Боунс грубо будит мальчишку, встряхивая за плечи.  
Взгляд у Паши стеклянный, и глаза почти черные от расширенных до предела зрачков.  
– Чехов, как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Я…, - МакКой едва успевает поймать его, когда Павел неловко заваливается на бок.  
– Мне нехорошо, - признается он.  
– Было бы хорошо, не портили бы мне дежурства своей компанией, – язвит Боунс.  
Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Температура слишком быстро поднимается и грозит запросто сжечь мальчишку.  
– Останьтесь, – просит Паша, когда кризис минует, и мужчина намеревается уйти к себе, оставив взамен кого-нибудь из медсестер. Хотя бы Чепел.  
– Побудьте здесь, – шепчет он, и МакКой поддается на уговоры. Совершенно неожиданно для себя. Он пододвигает кресло к кровати и садится рядом. Леонард чувствует себя неуклюже, убирая прилипшую к мокрому пашиному лбу челку. Волосы у него тоже жесткие, как и у того, другого, вот только пахнут апельсинами. И это заставляет улыбнуться. Чехов улыбается в ответ.  
Мужчина сидит с ним, пока температура не спадает и, кажется, хочет уйти спать.

Утро будит его ломотой во всем теле и тяжелой головой. Леонард так и уснул, сидя у кровати Чехова. Он лежит, уткнувшись в сгиб острого мальчишечьего локтя, в то время как его рука поймана в плен чужих теплых ладоней. Паша смешно морщится во сне, будто в лицо пустили солнечный зайчик. И доктор готов поспорить, что ему снится что-то доброе и светлое.  
«Так и должно быть», – думает он. Ноги затекли, а голова словно залита изнутри бетоном. Он уверен, что нужно высвободиться из чужих, таких неловких объятий, и пойти поспать. Но вместо этого ложится обратно. МакКой обещает себе, что это только на пару минут.

Следующей ночью Боунс никак не может уснуть. Он смотрит в потолок, считает овец и, совсем уж от безделья, решает в уме задачи по генетике. Утром ему чудом, в лице Кристины, удалось избежать неловкого пробуждения. Она успела его разбудить до того, как проснулся Чехов.  
Сейчас от неожиданной бессонницы спасает такой же неожиданный визит Кирка.  
– Пил? – интересуется капитан прямо с порога.  
– Пытался уснуть.  
– И как, удалось?  
– Определенно. Снится мне явно кошмар с твоим участием,– МакКой поднимается на локтях, но Джим машет ему, мол «лежи себе». – Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, – падает в кресло Кирк и начинает рассказывать. Как умеет только он: обо всем и ни о чем конкретно. О статистике планет класса «М», о кометах, технике переговоров с негуманоидными расами, орионском рынке, тренировочных полетах в Академии и первом снеге. «Абсолютно бесполезно», – думает Боунс. Но благодарен ему за это.  
– Как Чехов? – невзначай интересуется Кирк.  
– Жить будет, – отмахивается МакКой.  
– Дай себе шанс, – многозначительно и серьезно просит капитан, поднимаясь и собираясь уйти.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Просто дай себе шанс, – уже в дверях повторяет он, – Или хотя бы ему.  
И на этой, не до конца понятной Леонарду ноте, уходит.  
«Пришел. Разбудил. Поимел в мозг. И ушел. Кажется, Спок плохо на него влияет».

Раньше все определенно было куда понятней. Джим всегда приходил в медотсек после смены доктора. Они часами сидели за чашкой чая или, чаще, чего покрепче. Кирк жаловался ему на попытки судьбы отыграться на нем в лице старшего помощника. На то, что, Спок не дает ему спокойно жить и совсем не замечает. А он, капитан самого лучшего во всей Федерации корабля, не знает, что делать, чтобы привлечь хоть немного его внимания.  
\- Хочешь – бери, – всегда отвечал ему Боунс и выпроваживал друга досыпать к себе.  
Когда изменилось и это, он тоже не помнил.

– Чехов, какого черта?! Вы что творите? Вам нельзя вставать!  
– Простите, – хлопает ресницами энсин, пойманный МакКоем в дверях лазарета.  
– Я хотел сходить в каюту за книгой и сразу бы вернулся. Мне очень скучно, – признается он.  
– А кто сказал, что болеть весело? Кроме того, я, кажется, говорил, что вам нельзя перенапрягаться. Чтение сейчас – непосильная нагрузка для ваших глаз.  
Мальчишка кивает и возвращается в кровать. Леонард чувствует себя тираном и деспотом. После обеда он приносит Паше книгу. У него мало бумажных изданий. Точнее, всего одно. Потрепанный томик «Трех мушкетеров», в шутку подаренный Кирком в первый год знакомства.  
– А… - не находится, что сказать, Чехов, когда Боунс кладет книгу на его кровать.  
– Вы же сказали, что мне нельзя, – непонимающе смотрит энсин.  
– Я сам.  
И он читает. Медленно, сбивчиво, потому что очень давно не читал кому-то вслух. Паша внимательно слушает и не перебивает, будто впервые слышит эту историю. А на семьдесят второй странице засыпает. МакКой откладывает книгу и уходит по делам. У него ужасно много дел. Наверное.

Леонард не слепой. Он понимает, что участившиеся визиты Чехова в лазарет после выздоровления не случайны. Но тот и не скрывает.  
Их встречи странные и ни к чему не обязывающие. Павел сидит на кровати, а доктор, устроившись в кресле, читает ему вслух. Когда заканчивается Дюма, мальчишка приносит Свифта. И они так же нехитро проводят вечера.  
И опять Боунс упускает момент, когда Чехов становится неотъемлемой частью его дня. Этот Паша теплый и улыбчивый, как весеннее солнце, которое греет, но не обжигает. Он приходит без спросу и остается навсегда.

– Вы мне нравитесь, – как-то невзначай говорит Чехов, – И всегда нравились.  
– Павел…  
– Я понимаю, – он грустный и очень тихий, – И ничего не прошу. Просто так будет честно.  
МакКой согласно кивает. Дальше они эту тему не обсуждают.

Впрочем, есть вещи, которые Леонард все-таки помнит. Например, когда он впервые целует Чехова.  
Мальчишка кажется беззащитным, и мужчина не может удержаться.  
Паша незаметно засыпает еще на середине главы, и Боунс совершенно не знает, что с ним делать. Оставлять одного в лазарете – неправильно, нести в каюту – неудобно, будить – жалко. Он смотрит на него, не в силах прийти к верному решению.  
А потом целует. Прикасается к губам Павла и ловит его дыхание. Просто так, без размышлений и оправданий. Мужчина целует мягкие и нежные губы аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить. Ему не отвечают, но он и не ждет этого. Губы Чехова, как и волосы, пахнут чем-то цитрусовым.

Со временем лгать себе, что ничего не происходит, становится глупо. Мальчишка медленно, но верно, как линкор, входит в его жизнь, игнорируя любые предупреждения и заграждения.  
– Не надо, Чехов, – однажды, не выдержав, просит МакКой. – Мы слишком разные.  
– Чего не надо? – удивляется застигнутый вопросом врасплох энсин, снимая второй сапог, чтобы привычно забраться на кровать с ногами.  
– Вот этого всего не надо, – мужчина пространно обводит комнату рукой. – Я не железный.  
Чехов долго на него смотрит, а затем подходит и садится на пол перед креслом, где сидит доктор. Он очень серьезный, взъерошенный и в одном сапоге.  
– Поцелуй меня, – просит Паша. И Леонард не отказывается. «Поцелуй ведь – только прикосновение губ. Да? Или нет?», – думает Боунс, когда Чехов оказывается у него на коленях. Мальчишка почти ничего не весит, и он может удержать его одной рукой, чтобы тот не свалился.  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого? Что хочешь меня? – интересуется доктор, когда Чехов разводит колени и трется о его бедра. Он уже не раз говорил Паше о своем ужасном характере и куче вредных привычек, о больной печени и отсутствии каких-либо перспектив, об их разнице в возрасте, наконец. Повторять это снова кажется глупым.  
– Уверен.  
– Не боишься, что сейчас я думаю о другом тебе?  
– А ты не думаешь, - уверенно говорит Павел, и он абсолютно прав.  
Кожа мальчишки пряная и соленая на вкус, когда доктор целует его плечи, высвобождая из свитера. Они раздеваются медленно, и МакКой уже с трудом себя сдерживает, когда на сапоге Паши заедает молния. Кажется, он просто рвет голенище. Чехов смеется и совсем не краснеет, когда мужчина толкает его на кровать и заставляет облизать пальцы. Он входит в него медленно, будто издеваясь, дразня и не поддаваясь на уговоры двигаться хоть чуть-чуть быстрее. Тогда оказывается, что мальчишка умеет кусаться. А еще он умеет стонать так, что никакие поцелуи не могут заглушить этого. Чудо, что никто не прибегает в лазарет. Боунс не верит в реальность происходящего, но Чехов умеет убеждать. Он удивительно правильно подбирает движения.  
У Паши два тонких шрама на бедре и цепкие пальцы. Он оставляет на спине Леонарда царапины и кончает с его именем на губах.

По утрам МакКой по-прежнему пьет кофе. Только вот, вкус чужих губ, апельсиновых и солнечно-теплых, никуда не исчезает. Как, впрочем, и Паша.  
Однажды за завтраком, Боунс даже разрешает себе влюбиться. В Чехова. Павла Андреевича. Кажется, в третий раз.


	3. Возвращение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт: Блейн_Моно

_Отражения, кривляясь,_   
_Вырываются на волю,_   
_Хладнокровно улыбаясь_   
_Или плача, но без боли..._   
_Зеркала следят за нами, ..._   
_Замедляются движенья..._   
_Нас отдали на закланье,_   
_Нас поймали отраженья... (с)Rain_

Когда Чехов возвращается на корабль, никто его не встречает. Транспортаторный зал пуст, и даже в коридорах подозрительно безлюдно. Он без приключений добирается до каюты, понимая, что худшее еще впереди. Интуиция его обычно не подводит. И едва стоит выйти, чтобы оценить обстановку, как он оказывается лицом к лицу с фразером капитана.  
– Давно не виделись, Чехов.  
– Не то, чтобы очень, сэр.  
Кирк разглядывает его внимательно, не оставляя маневра ни для отступления, ни для атаки.  
– Как погуляли?  
Павел молчит. Не оправдывается и не собирается перечить, чтобы ни сказал капитан. Это все равно бессмысленно. Он прекрасно осведомлен о хронической паранойе Кирка.  
Возможно, если его не провоцировать, то с приговором еще можно будет поспорить. Без разбирательств убивают только лазутчиков, а он, что хорошо, не успел ни с кем поговорить.  
– Ни одной свежей царапины, энсин, - восхищенно констатирует Кирк. – С вами там хорошо обходились. Слышал, очень милое местечко и весьма добросердечные люди. Как вам их капитан?  
Но Чехов упорно молчит. Он не знает, что из сказанного может стать катализатором. Джим слишком не предсказуем и скор на расправу.  
– Вы даже похорошели за эти дни, – ствол фразера сильнее упирается в шею. Переключатель стоит не на оглушении. – Как вас наказать за оставленный пост? Сдать Боунсу на опыты? Или проучить лично?  
Свободная рука капитана по-хозяйски задирает свитер энсина и ложится на живот. Павел сжимает зубы и старается не проронить ни звука. Кирк похож на летний дождь, он может неожиданно начаться и так же неожиданно кончиться. Так что с сопротивлением стоит повременить.  
– Послушание, – тянет Джим у самого уха энсина. – На вас не похоже. Может быть снова подмена?  
Рука капитана спускается с живота Павла на пояс и безапелляционно стягивает штаны. А затем его грубо разворачивают. Такого развития событий он не просчитал. Кирк никогда не проявлял никакого интереса конкретно к нему, и это был самый маловероятный вариант.

Когда МакКой узнает о том, что их Чехов благополучно вернулся, то ощущает странную потребность с ним встретиться. Убедиться, что всё в порядке. Эта абсолютно бредовая идея не дает ему покоя. Поэтому он решает заглянуть к энсину в каюту после смены.  
Картина, которую Боунс застает в коридоре, вызывает непреодолимое желание приложить Джима чем-нибудь тяжелым. Павел, растрепанный, со стянутыми до колен штанами упирается в стену. В то время как Кирк, весьма однозначно поглядывает на его задницу. В руках капитана фразер.  
– Далеко пойдете, Чехов, – это первое что приходит на ум Леонарду. – Только вернулись и уже так удачно устроились.  
– Или отвали Боунс, или присоединяйся, – бросает Кирк.  
– Вы и так хорошо справляетесь. Чего мне тут делать? Я, знаешь ли, Джим, не люблю пользованный товар.  
– Ты говоришь так, будто влюбился, – улыбается капитан. – Чехов, представьте, вас могли любить. И не кто-нибудь, а самый циничный в мире врач. Как перспектива?  
Но юноша молчит. Еще чуть-чуть и он готов броситься на своего почти что насильника. Только тот этого не замечает.  
– А так тебя просто выебет самый лучший капитан флота. Не обидно? Ну! Ты будешь мне отвечать или тебя пристрелить как шпиона без каких-либо поблажек?!  
– Джим, не глупи, – неожиданно вступается МакКой. – При любом из раскладов найти такого же толкового навигатора будет трудно. У нас, если помнишь, не экскурсионная программа, и ближайшая стычка не за горами. Да и не скажет он ничего. Потому что не помнит. У него при всех этих скачках вместо памяти - месиво, – доктор внимательно следит за рукой Кирка, если тот вдруг решит пристрелить и его. – Можешь позвать свою остроухую гарпию, чтобы он подтвердил.  
При последних словах на лице Чехова проступает ужас, смешанный с каким-то омерзением. Но только на мгновение.  
– Черт с тобой, Боунс, – Джим отталкивает мальчишку, и уходит. Павла колотит крупная дрожь. Он держится за стену одной рукой, в то же время пытаясь подтянуть штаны и застегнуться. Чехов, как и сам Маккой, не понимает к чему вся эта акция спасения.  
– Пошли, – кивает мужчина уже уверенно стоящему на ногах энсину и идет к себе.

– Доктор, вы только что подставились. Причем по крупному, – замечает Чехов, устраиваясь на краю стола в каюте доктора. Бесчисленные дискеты и бумаги падают на пол.  
– И без тебя заметил, – отмахивается МакКой. – Но сомневаюсь, что ты можешь представлять угрозу.  
Павел быстро наклоняется и почти мгновенно выхватывает из голенища сапога Леонарда скальпель. Впрочем, это больше демонстрация, чем реальная угроза. Но Боунс, не жалея силы, выкручивает ему руку. Инструмент с тихим звяканьем укатывается под кресло. Они смотрят друг на друга настороженно, как два хищника, встретившиеся в слишком узком коридоре, чтобы разойтись без драки.  
– Может, я зря остановил капитана? Вы напрашиваетесь на хорошую трепку. Или вам просто по душе жесткое обращение? – кривится МакКой, отпуская Павла. – Только вот, вынужден расстроить, Чехов. Пока ни один из случайных любовников Джима не дотянул до утра. Спок ревностно следит за его безопасностью.  
– За монополией на задницу Кирка он следит, – мальчишка растирает запястье, на котором уже проступает бордовый браслет. – А как насчет вас, док? Вы же еще живы?  
– У меня есть свои аргументы для вулканца. Убедительные, – не уточняет Боунс. Здесь у каждого свои секреты и свои способы выжить.  
– Вот что мне теперь с вами делать? Не водить же за собой на поводке, пока история не утихнет? Такой безграничной доброты за мной отродясь не водилось, – оглядывая Павла, как товар на орионском рынке, замечает Боунс.  
\- Хотите чаю, док? – будто невпопад предлагает Чехов.  
– А вы можете предложить что-то кроме?  
– Могу. Но сейчас речь о чае.  
Энсин все так же сидит на столе и смотрит в глаза доктору. МакКой моргает, игнорируя детскую игру в гляделки.  
– Идите… к себе, Чехов. Мне сегодня не до чая.  
Настроения нет вовсе, и даже мысль о том, чтобы пустить мальчишку на какой-нибудь эксперимент не вызывает воодушевления.  
– А до чего вам сегодня? – Павел ставит ногу на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидит мужчина, вызывая на себя его внимание. - Увиденная сцена так зацепила? Хотите побыть на месте капитана? – голос Чехова приторно сладкий.  
\- Меня устраивает и мое.  
– Ой ли, – качает головой энсин и длинные огненные пряди падают на лицо. - Неужели я так ужасен, что вы не хотите даже секса?  
– Если бы Вы предлагали секс, Чехов, я говорил бы иначе. Но речь же тут совершенно про другое?  
Ситуация могла бы быть почти забавной, не появись у доктора мысль о том, что все возможно. Большей глупости, чем поверить этому лису, сложно и придумать.  
– А оно вам нужно, – хмыкает Павел и одергивает ногу. Но та схвачена цепким движением Леонарда.  
Мальчишка улыбается криво, но весьма сексуально, закидывая следом и вторую на соседний подлокотник. Резким движением МакКой стаскивает его к себе на бедра.  
– Рискнете проверить, Чехов?  
Это война. Поле боя – чужое тело, вместо пешек и офицеров – руки и губы. Ладья F6 на B6, и язык Леонарда касаеются шеи мальчишки. Офицер С1 на С5, пешка съедена. Тонкие пальцы Павла скользят за пояс мужчины, развязывая его. К чему приведет эта игра – ни один из них еще не просчитал. Победа? Ничья? Парное поражение?  
– Блядь, МакКой, - рычит Чехов, когда доктор прикусывает его сосок.  
– Раздевайся, Па…ша… - тянет, мужчина очень нехорошо усмехаясь.  
– Я – Павел, - грубо замечает энсин. Левый сапог падает на пол. Воротник свитера цепляется за хвост и приходится останавливаться, чтобы высвободиться. Пока мальчишка борется с униформой, Боунс разглядывает стройное поджарое тело. Жесткий пресс и с лихвой накачанные руки. Чехов вполне в его вкусе. На левом плече свежее, едва зажившее ранение.  
– Новый шрам? Хорошо залатали, – доктор проводит кончиками пальцев по рубцующейся ткани. Павел вздрагивает от слишком нежных прикосновений сильнее, чем от удара.  
– Вы же не только пытать умеете, – почти комплемент  
– Ах, так это моя работа? И как тебе правильный МакКой? – мужчина обводит языком звездочку, оставшуюся от пули.  
– Кто сказал, что он правильный? – закрывает глаза Чехов. – Вы везде одинаковые. Разве что, с ним было проще договориться.  
Боунс касается губами шрама на груди Павла, под самым сердцем. Он похож на недописанную омегу и может считаться меткой. Доктор точно уверен, что это его рук дело. Кажется, первая встреча.  
Мальчишка безучастен к ласкам. Он больше не дрожит, не подается на встречу, не пытается соблазнительно улыбнуться. Его ладони сжаты в кулаки, а на губах проступила капелька крови. О причинах догадаться не сложно.  
– Так это оттуда все твои трепетные порывы? Для того Боунса ты превратился в ручного котенка. И как, я оценил? Потрепал тебя за ушком и дал молочка? Или, может быть, даже разрешил спать на коврике возле своей кровати? – зло смеется мужчина. Ревность и зависть готовы вот-вот поглотить последние остатки разума. Тогда доктор больше не будет себя сдерживать. Он пошлет далеко и надолго все то светлое, нежное и противозаконное в этой реальности, что вызывает в нем Чехов. Будет брать мальчишку долго, грубо, так, как нравится ему, не давая кончить. А потом выкинет за ненадобностью.  
– По крайней мере, он меня хотел, – второй сапог падает на кровать прежде, чем Леонард опрокидывает энсина на стол, стягивая брюки.  
– Тебе будет, с чем сравнить.

Чехов подается навстречу, едва пальцы доктора касаются его задницы. Чего, а терпения у энсина отродясь не водилось. Впрочем, Боунс и сам не намерен затевать долгие прелюдии. Картина оголенного, выгибающегося в пояснице мальчишки, почти болью отдается в паху.  
Что там негласно предлагал ему Павел? Себя в безгранично долгое пользование? Кажется, он вот-вот готов согласиться. Белые шрамы на пояснице мальчишки становятся заметными под настойчивыми прикосновениями пальцев Боунса. Когда мужчина входит в него, Чехов ругается по-русски и резко двигается на встречу, сбивая с ритма. МакКой переворачивает его на спину и ловит руки, ограничивая любую активность. Павел узкий и горячий. А еще, он чуть ли не впервые кажется невинным. Настолько, что доктор, начинает понимать природу всех шрамов на его теле. Чехов принципиально сам выбирает с кем ему быть. Хорошая схватка, по его мнению, достойнее легкого пути капитуляции.  
Мысль о том, что сейчас он отдается именно Боунсу, добровольно, без принуждения, срывая рваные поцелуи и не сдерживая себя ни в стонах, ни в чем-либо еще, заставляет возбуждение подниматься новой волной.  
Делиться этим чудом ни с кем больше доктор не собирается. Хотя мальчишке такие сентиментальные откровения слышать необязательно.  
Чехов кончает не сразу. Леонард не любит размениваться на быстрый секс. Он обхватывает возбужденный член энсина не тогда, когда тот почти умоляет, и не тогда, когда его хриплый крик сбивает самого доктора с ритма. Он касается его, когда мальчишка тихо плачет, позволяя Боунсу делать все, что тот пожелает. Мужчина выходит из него резко, и Чехов удивленно распахивает влажные от слез глаза. Доктор накланяется и обхватывает губами налитую кровью головку. Ему хватает пары движений, чтобы почувствовать вкус чужого семени на своих губах. Чуть соленый.  
Чехов смотрит на него перепугано. Скажи кто раньше, что испугать этого хитрого и безжалостного лиса можно всего лишь отсосав ему, МакКой бы не поверил. Впрочем, это не просто жест доброй воли, ради которого он пожертвовал собственным удовольствием. Это верный и надежный способ приручить даже такого опасного хищника. Энсин удивленно моргает, и доктор понимает, что ему это удалось.  
Паша тянется к Боунсу и отчаянно его целует. Губы у мальчишки тоже чуть соленые. От слез. И мужчина наслаждается таким безоговорочным признанием его победы. Целуется Чехов так же потрясающе, как и трахается.

Скинув с кровати сапог, они лежат, молча глядя в потолок. Сна – ни в одном глазу, что странно после произошедшего между ними за последние несколько часов.  
– Ваш ответ, доктор? – спрашивает энсин, проводя кончиком языка по шраму на щеке МакКоя.  
– А ты мне что-то предлагал? – удивленно приподнимает бровь Леонард.  
– Вам решать, – теплое дыхание щекочет шею. Любая ласка мальчишки сейчас вызывает в нем только одно желание. Снова.  
– Твое сердце мне не к чему, – наконец отвечает доктор. Он уверен, что его юный любовник кривит губы в подобии улыбки. – Подобных запчастей у меня полный лазарет. Но вот тебя всего я возьму.  
Боунс поворачивается на бок и целует Чехова. Глубоко и неспешно.  
– Целиком?  
– До последнего шрама.


End file.
